Assasin
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack is a average guy who needs some milk... Mark is a average Assasin who needs to kill this target of his... But when they meet they discover they may be soulmates... Septiplier!
1. Chapter 1

( I'm not to proud of this one I feel it sucks balls)

This was a world where soulmates existed. Jack however was alone still... That certainly didn't help him out now.. Jack didn't realize that this was actually happening. One second he was walking down the street and the next he was held at gun point by a super hot assassin.. He had to admit this guy was super hot.

{an hour before}

" I'm headed to the shop ta get some malk!" He called. " Who am a callin ta? I'm ALONE!" He yelled as he slammed the door. He jumped off his porch and started walking down the street. He nodded to the people walking by and earned a hello. After about ten minutes he got to the shop near the corner and walked in.

" JACK! Can you help us? Please? Me and Cry are the only ones working and there's a full house!" Felix called as soon as Jack opened the door. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded and Felix threw him a red vest. Jack went over to a cart full of soups and started stacking a shelf. It took him about a half and hour before Felix let him actually buy something. He went over to the milk and got a random carton.

The handed it to Felix who gave it back. " You earned a free milk." Felix said smiling. Jack thanked him and walked out the door.

{meanwhile}

" Mark he is on your left, 8 o'clock." Wade said via the sound piece in his ear. Mark nodded and turned down a less busy street to see the man he was after. Sean William Mcloughlin was his target. He knew everything about Sean and thought the job would be rather easy. The only bad thing was.. He was super cute.

Jack turned the street and Mark hid behind a post. When Jack pasted him Mark slung his hand over his neck and brought him back into a alley way. Jack was freaking out until he heard a smooth baritone voice. " Scream and I'll split your skull..."

Jack was flung around to face the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. He was a little taller than Jack but hella buff. He was wearing a black tight shirt and jeans. His hair was a midnight black and his features defined. His tan skin covered in tattoos and scars. Jack's mouth was agape and Mark's in a confused frown.

" U-Uh what are ya gunna D-Do with meh?" Jack asked staring right into the man's brown chocolate eyes.

" U-Uh... I-Do... Um... Dammit I'm here to kill you! You messed with the wrong guy his name was Professor.. Professor Ken.. Uh he sent me to kill.. Kill you." He said said trying to not look this man in the face. He knew that this man was his soulmate.

Dear Felix, I'm going to die. I'm sorry it's going this way but I feel a strong pull from this Assassin and he has to be my soulmate. I love you like a brother and can't wait to see you again someday, but for now. I need to focus in this guy. From, Jack and a super hot killer.

Jack thought to himself.

He aimed his gun and Jack and gulped. " Wait! Before ya kill me can you at least tell me if your my soulmate? I feel it... I just want to know if you feel it too." Jack said sadly.

" Dammit I can't do it!" The assassin yelled smashing the gun to the side building. Jack sighed and sank to his knees crying.

The man was at his side in a instant and calming him down. He held Jack and said sorry and Jack just hugged the man, Jack felt safe in the man's arms. He saw a man walking toward them and Mark stiffened. He jumped up and smashed his fist into the man's jaw and dragged him further into the alley. The man was huge and slightly scary. He kicked Mark's head and Mark fell back. The man grabbed a knife and shoved it in Mark's side quickly and pulled it out. Mark hissed and pulled out a long knife and swiped it across end the man's chest and blood quickly stained the man's shirt. Mark growled and grabbed a trash can lid and threw it in the air, he side kicked it into the large man's head and the man grabbed it's bloody skull. Mark elbowed him in the ribs and smashed him into the wall. The man blacked out and mark shot him though the head.

" Nothing personal Bob." He said. He grabbed the body and threw it into a dumpster. Jack laid in the corner silently sobbing into his knees. Mark ran to the man's aid and wiped his tears away.

" What is happening?" Jack asked panic clear in his voice.

" Nothing Sean, I'm taking you home no one will hurt you." Mark said looking around. Jack nodded still dazed and allowed Mark to help him up. They turned the corner and a sleek black truck was waiting. Mark helped Jack into the passenger seat and Mark got in the drivers. He took off without a word and Jack shut his eyes. Tears leaked out and Mark sighed.

" I'm Mark. I already know who you are. I want to say that I didn't kill you for a reason Sean. I'm a trained professional that has killed many people, and I couldn't kill you. That means more will come, but I will protect you with my life. I can't describe what I felt when I saw your face." Mark said driving with one hand and applying pressure to his stomach with the other.

" Jack."

" What?"

" Call me Jack." Jack said sniffing. " And I never thought I would find my soulmate let alone almost die because of them... And I thought they would be some scum but your pretty cute.. I'm proud to say your my soulmate." He said with a giggle.

" I'm damn proud to say I'm in love with you." Mark said a little weaker.

He pulled into a rather large brown house with a huge yard. He got out of the truck and welcomed Jack inside. " Jesus how much do you make?" Jack asked.

" More than six regular people with good jobs it just depends on the person. Make yourself comfortable I'm going to check around see if anybody's hiding..." Mark said walking down a hallway. Seconds later a scream rang through the house and Mark was thrown across the house. A tall man with brown hair in a fringe and gun aiming at Jack. Jack shrieked and prepared for the worse. Mark jumped up and tackled the man. He shoved his knife deep in the man's chest and punched him repeatedly.

" Nothing personal Dan.." Mark said falling back. He went to Jack and checked for wounds. Jack was worried for his new crush and saw the stab wounds. Mark said it was fine and Jack sat down at the couch. Mark went into the bathroom and cleaned and patched the wounds. He came back out shirtless when he heard a bang. Jack was looking through his closet full of weapons. Jack dropped another weapon when he saw his soulmate shirtless. Tattoos and scars covered Mark's chest. He had abs... Jack found his face a cherry red. He couldn't look away and saw Mark blush.

" Uh... You shouldn't drop these, they tend to explode poison..." Mark said scratching his neck.

" Oh okay... Sorry." Jack mumbled putting the thing away. Mark walked up to Jack and held his cheek. He mumbled something about experimenting and shut his eyes. He brought his lips to Jack's and Jack found himself pushing into the kiss passionately. He didn't think Mark's lips would be as soft and warm as they were. He gripped Mark's shirt and Mark held Jack's cheek carefully.

They pulled apart for air and Jack sighed, forehead against Mark's. " Your better than I thought you would be..." Jack said.

" Thanks, you're great too." Mark said smirking. " Its late Jack, you should go to bed. I can't let you go home, they know where you live. I'll make up the bed, I sleep on the couch anyways." He said walking into his room. Jack walked in and smiled at the room. Unlike the rest of the house it was a cute light blue room with one window. Next to the door was a bookcase and across the door was a rather big bed. Next to the bed was a cute little nightstand with a lamp. Their was a large painting on the wall of a creepy cat looking at something across the room. Right where the eyes laid was the bookcase. He looked to the wall with the window and next to it was a black desk. Jack walked in and sat on the bed. Mark pointed out the bathroom and wished him a goodnight.

He began walking out but Jack stopped him. " Wait... Uh can you lay with me until I fall asleep?.. I feel like someone will try to kill me and you make me feel safe." Jack said voice breaking at kill.

Mark walked over and laid next to Jack. Jack cuddled up to Mark and laid his head on Mark's chest. He listened to his heart and felt his eyes close. He heard Mark murmur " Love you." And fell into a soft sleep.

{Time skip}

A large crash sounded and Jack shot up. Mark was tumbling around the floor with a slightly bigger guy. He jumped on the man's back and grabbed his neck. The man swiped a knife across Mark's bicep and Mark cursed. He snapped the man's neck easily and hopped off the man.

" Nothing personal Ryan..." Mark mumbled tossing his gun on the table. " Oh Sean your up! Sorry if that woke you... I know your a light sleeper." Mark said more normal. He bang dragging the body down a small fight of stair that Jack didn't see before. The events of yesterday flooded him and he sighed.

" U-Uh yea it's okay I overslept anyways... Are ya okay?" Jack asked.

" Oh yea I'm fine." Mark said throwing the body in a large furnace. He turned it on and flames engulfed the body. He walked up the stairs and cupped Jack's cheek. He brought their lips together without thinking, but felt Jack kiss back. Jack melted into Mark's warm lips and kissed back. He felt large hands hold his waist and he intertwined his fingers in Mark's hair. He twisted the Raven black hair in his hands and slid his young in his soulmates mouth. Mark quickly returned the favor with passion. The kiss grew more and more until They broke apart seconds later to catch breath.

" Now I'm certain..." Jack said leaning his head against Mark's.

" What?" Mark asked.

" I'm certain I'm in love with you."

{time skip}

" Jack where is she?" Mark whispered.

The year was 2017 and Mark was still at it. Jack had become his personal hacker like Wade was before Mark changed companies. Currently Mark was after a young lady named Taylor Carpenter. He was about a year older than her so the job seemed easy. He walked out of the bar behind her and stopped in front of her. He wore his flannel and dark jeans and glasses to look like a gentlemen.

" Excuse me miss, what would a cute young lady like you be doing at night by yourself?" Mark asked pulling every gentlemen polite thing in his brain.

She blushed. " Well walking home of course."

" Would you like me to accompany you? Wouldn't wanting you to get hurt or anything." Mark said taking her hand in his. He kissed it softly and she blushed a deep red. He heard Jack sigh in his ear piece and smiled.

" Of course you can, I'd love that."

" Well lead the way mam," Mark said moving his hand to let her by. She thanked him and began walking. Mark kept on being seducive and sexy until the passed a small alleyway. He jumped on her and dragged her into the small area muffling her cries with his hand.

" It's a shame Taylor, but you messed with the wrong guy at the wrong place. Mr. Alex Covin wants you to know that your wish dies with you." He whispered slightly growling. He swiped a poisoned blade across her stomach and she called out muffled by his hand.

" Don't play with your prey Mark she's just a young one." Jack said appearing behind Mark.

" Ok babe." Mark said smirking. He brought the blade across her neck and felt the familiar hot liquid cover his hand. He threw her limp corpse in the trash and grabbed Jack's hand, kissing him.

They walked down the road to a bug building and walked in. No one questioned Mark sense he worked for Alex before then. He walked up to the office and walked right in. Alex was in the other room getting coffee and he hid behind the chair. When the man had sat Mark brought the blade to his throat.

He held it there for a few seconds before he laughed and took it away. He pushed up on the chair and pushed himself over the chair and man and sat on his desk smiling.

" Taylor's dead pay up full $700."

" It was $600 Mark don't fool me." Alex sneered.

" Excuse me but I do remember one thing you said. Mark if you kill her clean, deliver the message, fool her, and pick up the body I will give you bonus. And that sir is a huge bonus saying I seduced her and said I would walk her home and kissed her which brings forth another law in assassination which is if the victim is giving sexual or any physical touch that the Assassin gained a advantage and that-" Mark began.

" Quiet!" Alex snarled. He reached into his desk and grabbed 10 $100 bills.

" Mark we have Incoming." Jack said from bear the door looking at his laptop. Mark snatched the 10 bills and grabbed his gun form his back where it was hidden and aimed it at the window and shot. He shattered the glass and grabbed Jack's hand. He saluted and jumped backwards out the window of the huge building. Last second Mark turned on his gloves and gripped the smooth glass stopping his fall. He still had Jack clung to his back and dropped to the ground.

" I told you electro magnetic gloves would come in handy!" Jack said running along side Mark. Mark snickered and jumped into the car, Jack soon following. He drove home running quite a few red lights in the process.

" So that's 1,000 for this one 7,000 for the Baker 7000 for the Taylor's whips was was over paid and 11,000 for the police... This week alone we made 27000 dollars. Not to bad if I do say so myself." Jack said smiling.

" Yea not to shabby seeing as we only killed four times. I mean the police wanted us to kill three but it was still good great work this week babe." Mark said kissing Jack. Jack blushed and spoke up next. " Well you did the killing I just did the math..."

" You hacked into the systems of many high tech buildings and covered for me the entire time. You did way more than you thought." Mark said leading him to the house. Mark went in first as always checking if anyone was inside. He walked back out and nodded as usual and Jack ran inside plopping on the couch. Mark put his coat on the hook near the door and sat at his desk. He pressed messages on his phone and a message popped up.

" Hello? Mark Fischbach and Sean Fischbach this is Mr. Casey Collins from the IGOF and I am here to tell you your next mission. We have sent you plane tickets to New Orleans where your going to kill the most pristine man in the oil Buisness. He is planning on bombing my company and thousands of workers. His name is Isaiah Cronwell and he is guarded by a hundred men at the Cronwell enterprises building in the center of New Orleans. I will pay 30,000 dollars for his death to be clean and if you make a scene. You start tomorrow and your flight leaves the next day." The message said. Jack looked at Mark and Mark at Jack.

" Let's get going then. New Orleans here we come." Mark said smirking.

{time skip New Orleans}

Dear Felix, I am writing to you today on July 31. I'm sorry we haven't talked for a while it must be ruff.. Well I was attacked by a super hot Assassin a half a year ago and he turned out to be my soulmate... I'm in New Orleans now waiting for him to come home to me, but he hasn't yet. I know he is alive cause he would never die on a job. I'll tell you how it went when he returns... From, Jack

Jack wrote on the paper. He looked at his computer screen and saw Mark was indeed still inside. He desired to clean the hotel room and check back later. When he finished the kitchen Mark walked in and fell to the ground. Jack dropped the pan he held and ran to Mark. A bullet was deep inside his chest, blood staining his black shirt.

{Time skip}

Dear Felix, Mark is fine.. He just got SHOT! But seriously, we are both okay and the mission was a success! I hope you don't tell anyone about Mark or else he will have to kill you. But, we got 30,000 dollars so that's good! From, Jack


	2. Final chapter

Jack walked in the house and slid off his jacket. He walked around looking for Mark. Mark had a very bad concussion so he took the week off to recover. He went upstairs and looked around. " Mark? Babe where are ya?" He called. He heard a soft moan coming from the bedroom and his eyes grew wide. He ran into the room and cried out. Blood stained their bed and bloody hand prints covered the wall and floor. Jack looked around the entire room quickly but saw no sign of Mark.

" J-Jack... Help.." He heard a small pained voice say barely above a whisper. He looked in the closet and saw Mark's crumpled body. Blood covering every inch of him. Jack cried out and picked up his broken husband. He carried him to the bathroom and turned on The water. " Mark stay awake babe hold on."

" So many of them... 8?"

Jack took off Mark's clothes and boxers and took his own off as well. He placed Mark in the tub and winced as Mark let out a pained cry. He stepped in the warm water and began lightly wiping the blood off of Mark. The man source of blood came from a long rip in his lower back, preferably cut with a dull knife to hurt more. His ribs shirted a lot and looked mangled from the way he sat. Every time he shifted he grunted and swore.

" Mark what happened?" Jack asked draining the red water from the tub. " Professor Kenneth... The guy who wanted ya dead found out you are alive and sent them to kill both of us... I killed five i swear... So many of um..." Mark mumbled wincing as he sucked in a breath.

" Babe I'm so sorry... I'm gunna get you to the hospital right now." Jack said draining the water.

(Time skip)

" Ok let me check the house Jack wait here." Mark said getting out of the car. He had been in the hospital for five days before being allowed out. He walked in slowly and checked it out. " It's fine!" He called to Jack. Jack walked in and sat at the desk.

" Let's make a plan to kill Ken." Jack said smirking. Mark walked next to his chair and began speaking.

{time skip}

Ken sat at his desk watching his workers work. He got up when a employee suddenly pulled a pistol out and shot the security camera, making a screen go black. A hissing noise, the intercom turned on... But he was in front of it himself... No one was here...

" Hey Kenny! This is agent Mark Fischbach with the L triple A here to tell you this... You are surrounded by my men with kalashnikov AK-47 Assault rifles loaded and aimed. To my left is hacker Sean William Fischbach... You may not recognize the name but what about Sean William McLoughlin? You sent me about two years ago to kill him and let me just say, you chose the wrong assassin. So to recap, there are about 50 kalashnikov AK-47 Assault rifles aimed at you along with various pistols and grenades. Walk outside your door slowly with your hands in the air and pockets inside out and we won't blow this damn building to the ground."

" Damn you..." Ken mumbled. He did as told and stood outside the door when five men emerged from the windows and aimed there rifles right at him.

" Professor Ken Morrison you have to the count of three... One...two... Ah that's a good lad. You may notice that I am not here. Your right, I'm not. Three fourths of your employees work for me and are safe. But... You are not... I give you to the count of three to get out of the building... One...*he begins to slam into the door*.. Two... *the doors are locked so he goes to the window hitting it with his fist crying and cussing*... Burn this mother fucker down."

" DAMN YOU SEAN AND MARK!" Ken yells smashing his fist to the wall. The intercom laughs evilly as flames come from under Ken. He feels the flames lick his body... He feels the heat... He feels the pain...

" See ya in hell." Jack's voice sneers. He hears Mark laugh, deep and hollow and everything he ever loved burns.

Kenneth Morrison the third died on August 13th 2016 in a building fire. No one survived from his team, but no one died from LAAA.

Dear Felix,

We are okay... Mark's and my plan worked amazingly.. Who knew hacking a intercom was so damn easy! Ken's building burnt and everyone for LA assassination's agency was safe and got home to their families on time. MARK PROPOSED LAST WEEK! Right before the plan! We are getting married next summer and you and Cry are our best men.. I hope you don't tell anyone any of this because well... My fiancé would have to kill ya!

With love,

Your favorite Irishman Jack William Fischbach!


	3. Chapter 3 apparently not the end :P

Dear Felix,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a month. We are at Vermont currently looking for St. Albans so we can kill a guy that is planning to sabotage the governor election. Mark is out there as usual while I am currently waiting for him to turn on his car ear (our name for hearing piece) so I can tell him where to go... He turned it on so now I'm typing in my computer looking at a map of every building in Vermont.

Mission is in progress right now. Mark is making his way to the killer and we know how to get him to move. Mark's pretending to be planning sabotage and then they will talk... It's working. Mark is leading him to the alley way. BOOM DEAD! YAYYYY! Well Felix, I know you are disturbed about my life choices but I must tell you, I am happy. Mark is the love of my life and this life even though dangerous is amazing. I'm not going to hell by the way like you have said many times before.. We are hired to kill evil Felix. We are like superheroes in our work line. Tell Cry I said hello, I miss that mask flipping me off :P. Anyways Mark has thrown the body and on his way to me. We will be home next week, until we leave again. Always on flights, but at least we aren't paying for them. That's the customer's job..

Biggest wishes,

Jack + MARK

Dear Felix,

So! We are on our way home as we speak! Mark has a broken arm so we are going to take a little break. His ribs still haven't healed either from our last break in. It's okay though, he is strong. We think if we retire from this job line in five years we will be more than comfortable with our life, but Mark's stopping in about ten just to be sure. When we get there in about four days we are gunna take you and Cry out to dinner to catch up, on us. The last job we had gave us about 16,000 which was over payed but we never told them. We would have accepted 10,000 but what ever the customer wants!

Our car was sabotaged but Mark took care of it.. One less bad guy in the world is fine! I mean it's not that bad. Once you get used to it the killing and blood isn't so bad. Three days till we arrive now!

See ya soon,

Jack and MARK

Dear Felix,

You are officially invited to our wedding! I know that you may not make it with your adoption with Carly and that's fine. We are getting married a month from now in New Orleans. It's during Mardi Gras so it will be fun! I'm so excited to marry Mark! I am finally getting walked down the aisle by my father! I'm so happy!

Your newly wed friend,

Jack and MARK

Jack smiled in the Mirror as he got ready for the big day. His mother had brushed out and trimmed his hair and now had tied his tie. He was so ready to marry Mark, he couldn't believe that just three years all of this had happened... It's crazy. Three years and two months ago he had been walking home and been almost killed. He had met his soulmate and been taught how to fight, hold a gun, and hack almost any computer system. He smiled and took a deep breath.

" I'm ready." He said.

(Time skip)

Jack walked down the aisle a smile as big as him plastered on his face. He walked next to his fiancé and stood next to him listening to the man speak. He looked into the same chocolate brown eyes that he had seen three years and two months ago.. Holding him at gun point. How the chocolate brown eyes filled with love and wonder as he dropped the gun and protected Jack from evil.

" I do." Mark said smiling. Staring into the same blue eyes that he had almost killed three years and two months ago.

" I do." Jack said almost crying. The man spoke and Jack held Mark's suit collar bringing their lips together. People cheered, Jack melted into the kiss and Mark held his waist. They let go seconds later and looked to the crowd. Men in black suits and sunglasses stood in the back lining the room. Jack noticed that they had a single string of beads around their necks for Mardi Gras and laughed.

" I love you Sean." Mark said smiling.

" I love you too Mark." Jack said bringing their lips together once again.

Dear Felix,

You made it! It's our honey moon as we speak and Mark is the most perfect husband ever! We are in Mexico at a resort completely cut of of civilization which is nice. I can't believe that three years and three months ago Mark had held me at gunpoint... That changed my life forever... In a great, fantastic, perfect way. I love Carly, she's a adorable baby girl. I know this is a short letter but Mark's going to the pool and I need to join him.

The newly wed in love,

Jack AND MARK

(P.s I just realized Mark signs his name in these lol :P)

hello again... So idk how much more of dis I will write but a certain few of you really like it so I will write more if I get the chance. I am going back home once again so if I don't update to much that's why. Say cool!


	4. All done

Mark walked into the bar late at night in his usual black tight shirt and jeans looking for Mr. Ronaldo. Jack sat at his desk laptop in front of him telling Mark all about him. Mark was pretending to be interested in buying a very illegal amount of exotic fish from the Amazon. The man had over 300,000 exotic animals that where endangered, dangerous, and completely illegal to have.

Mr. Ronaldo was a very high protected man so Mark had to be careful doing this. " Mr. Ronaldo may I speak with you?" He whispered in the man's ear from behind him. Ronaldo was a shorter man, still taller than Mark with brown hair and blue eyes. He was from Russia and knew how to fight well. Ronaldo got up smoothly and looked Mark over, nodding. They went to a outside into the cool night air and went to the side of the building.

" Mr. Fischbach I've been expecting you for quite some time." His deepish voice purred.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" Jack whispered jumping up from his computer. He grabbed a gun Mark had given him and flew out the door as fast as possible.

" So you know my order?" Mark asked coldly. He was good at changing his voice. " 300 blue tangs?"

" Did you think of that of the top of your head, or did your partner tell you that?" Ronaldo said cracking his neck.

" I know my fish sir, Finding Dory helped with that." Mark said smirking. Ronaldo barked a laugh and snapped his fingers. Ten men emerged from the shadows with guns aimed at Mark. Mark snapped his fingers and fifteen men, some that had just walked by that happened to work for Mark lined the alley way. Ronaldo smiled colder than Mark had spoken and smiled combined.

" You assume to much of your men Fischbach. I call mine off and you call yours. We settle this like men." Ronaldo said Russian coming out.

" You first." Mark ordered motioning to the men. Ronaldo waved them off and they blended with a heavy crowd of people walking by. Mark nodded and his men melted into the shadows of the night.

" Russain Roulette... You know? We use simple pistols, one loaded one not. We shoot our heads."

Mark grabbed a pistol from his back jeans and cocked it. He called a man to shuffle the two guns and give one to each person. Mark and Ronaldo put their guns to their heads slowly, both watching each other. He heard Jack crying and telling him not too but he had too... He had a plan.

Both men lightning fast aimed their guns at each other but Mark's gun didn't have a round. He quickly reached back and grabbed a loaded more efficient pistol and shot... Ronaldo shot first though... Mark felt a huge pain in his chest as shrapnel entered his blood stream and tore his insides. He gaped at air trying to fill his lungs, to no avail. He put his hand over the wound in his chest, feeling a burn.

" MARK!" Jack yelled running Into the alley way shooting the running Ronaldo four times in the chest. He ran to his husband who fell to the ground spasming out and gasping. Jack called 911 and put his hands over Mark's neck and arm, feeling for a pulse.. Mark's skin turned a sickly white and bumped out in some spots where shrapnel poked his skin. Jack sobbed as the pulse faded more and more... Mark had no pulse.

Jack grabbed a tazor from Mark's belt and pumped it up, Jack made it himself. He stuck the needles into Mark's dead chest and shocked him. Clear!... Clear!... Come on clear!

The ambulance arrived with the familiar workers who cared for agents and they towed him into the ambulance. " Clear!" A doctor yelled as he actually shocked Mark's body. " Come on Mark! Someone get a IV and clear his blood stream!... CLEAR!"

They hooked Mark's limp body to a monitor and saw he was dead. " Keep trying!" Jack yelled tears coming on waves. Jack planted his lips on Mark's cold cheek and prayed. Mark's arms and chest where cut open and they frantically removed the metal from his system. They hooked up more blood to his system and they stitched his corpse together. Jack cried out and sank down to the floor of the ambulance... Beep..beep...beep..beep...beep... Beep...beep

" He's alive we have a reaction! Cut up the heart area and put a micro magnetic chip over it... Let's see if we can keep him stable!" The doctor Tyler ordered.

" S-So... He is like ironman sir?" A younger intern asked confused. Tyler sighed and punched the intern lightly. " Calm his husband." He said turning to see Jack crying his heart out on the floor, joy and sadness flooding through him.

{time skip to hospital}

" Go Go get him in a room now!" Tyler barked wheeling Mark in. Jack ran after them to a surgery room where the door was slammed into his face. He sniffed and slowly turned and walked to the waiting room.

He had waited hours looking at the door all the way across the hospital waiting for Mark to be rolled out. He went up to the front desk. " Excuse me do you have a paper and pen I can use?"

After settling down with it he began writing to Felix.

Dear Fe,

Mark is dying...or dead... I don't know which. I remember his warm brown eyes and full pink cheeks... But the last I saw of Mark was cold empty eyes and... *tear drop smudge* and pale lifeless skin... I'm sorry Felix about this but... Without Mark I don't know what to do. It's in the assassin marrying package I get it *tear smudge* it's just it never seemed true that Mark could... *tear* could die... *big tear smudge* I'm in the hospital now.

Good bye Felix,

From... *tears*

Jack

" Do you have a mailing system?" Jack asked the lady at the desk. She took the letter and nodded kindly.

" Sean Fischbach?" Tyler called sticking his head out of a room. Jack shot down the hall to him hope in his eyes, " He is alive, some how. He is out cold but you can see him. Don't touch any of the equipment on or around him. Give us a month with him. I'm sure his work will pay for it." Tyler said winking. Mark's company would indeed pay for it. Any near death experiences during work was paid for by Mark's company. But only five, this was his first.

{time skip}

" So doc... This uh chip thing is like fucking Tony Starks..." Mark said not impressed. It had been four weeks from the shooting and Mark was slowly recovering. He couldn't go out and work for awhile still.

" Until we can learn about your injury and practice the surgery we will need you to have this in.. I'd say maybe six months."

Mark sighed and got off the bed, standing slowly. He stretched out and looked at the doctor... Tyler Oakly. Mark knew about him, he worked for Ken for quite awhile... As a matter of fact...

Mark grabbed Tyler's hand and ripped the sleeve of his coat off, seeing a tattoo of Jen's company sign. He snapped Tyler's arm and Jack called to Mark's workers that worked in the hospital for real. Mark put his arm around Tyler's neck and put a gun to his head.. He had a fucking gun in the back of his pants at all times.

" When where you planning on telling me you survived..." Mark hissed as his men walked in with guns raised.

" Kill me... Do it.. Ya can't kill someone who saved you." Tyler said.

'' But I can if they killed hundreds of innocent people for their bones... I know your master project with Ken.. Faking bone marrow as a special chemical. You could have saved so many people with that..." Mark said sticking a knife deep in Tyler's throat. Tyler sputtered blood and fell to the ground. Mark's men cleaned the body and took care of it.

" How do you do this babe?" Jack asked.

" Good with faces.. Let's go home baby I'm tired." Mark purred grabbing Jack's waist and kissing him. Jack kissed back fingers over Mark's new 'upgrade'.

" That magnet is warm." Jack said smirking. " I'm just so hot it melts it." Mark said grabbing Jack's hand and leading the giggling Irishmen out.

Dear Fe,

Mark's fine, thanks for your concern. He killed his nurse who saved his life. Apparently he had worked for Ken... Huh. Well Mark's like tony stark now with his new upgrade. Six months with it in and he can go back to work in two. I guess you could say our lives are just beginning together. Heck Mark's 29 and has been brought back from the dead twice. Not to mention shot, stabbed, snapped in half, all that. I've been shot once, in the shoulder. Mark protects me with his life, I'm so grateful. I love him, more than life itself. Life is a funny thing isn't it? You have one shot to help the world and its over... I used that shot pretty well. I've learned a lot these past years. Changing the world is simpler than it looks if you believe. You can do anything if you set your heart to it.. Not mind, heart. If you love it enough than you've helped the world an you don't even know it. Even if it's saving a small bird, you've changed that birds world. If you've written thing for people and saved their happiness, or given them hope in the form of story, you've changed their world. If you've found your love of your life and brought them happiness, you've changed their world. You can do anything... Anything. I've don't that... Married my love who is a Assassin and saved people from bad. I've changed so many people lives.. Maybe in ways this fan fiction doesn't show. The same for everyone. If you've changed the world maybe it's small, and you didn't mean too. Maybe it wasn't the right way you wanted too, but you've don't it. And that's good enough.

In another, nicer, changed world,

Jack William Fischcah AND MARK EDWARD FISCHBACH

Did u get the message?... I think that's a good end to this story. Maybe I will write a fic where Jack's a Assassin but this fic is done. Thanks everyone so much for reading everyone, you've changed my world.


End file.
